Snow Adventures
by serindraxx
Summary: From an upstairs window, Ginny watched as Harry taught his son the art of making snowballs and then challenging his niece and brother-in-law to a snowball fight. will be a multi-shot fic... Review?
1. Shoveling?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything… on my honor…

Harry was shoveling the sidewalk, when his eldest son sauntered over to him.

"Daddy, what are you doin'?" five-year-old James asked, watching his father in unveiled interest.

"Pushing snow out of the way, James," his father replied, huffing a bit as the cold bit at his nose.

"Why?" was James's next question.

Harry sighed and leaned against the shovel. "So, we can walk around in it," he answered, almost immediately seeing his mistake; James looked at the snow with newfound wonder and then stomped his foot in a snow drift.

"James…" Harry sighed, trying to get his son out of the snow-bank. James struggled, not wanting to be taken out of the wet stuff.

From an upstairs window, Ginny watched as Harry taught his son the art of making snowballs and then challenging his niece and brother-in-law to a snowball fight.

It made quite a picture…

A/N: this idea came while I was outside shoveling the snow in the driveway with my brother… hope you liked it! –winks--

Serindraxx


	2. Sledding

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

James watched curiously as his uncle started pushing the sled so that it got enough momentum going downhill.

Rose was squealing in delight, holding onto the sled for dear life as she followed the predestined trail already laid out in the snow.

He wanted to join in the fun, but he had never done anything like that before. It never had seemed like something fun.

Take into account that James is only four, and never really _wanted_ to play in the snow.

Harry looked on as Ron pushed his niece down the coasting hill, grinning in excitement.

"You want to go down, James?" Harry asked, watching his son's interested face.

A little head bobbed up and down.

Harry chuckled, suddenly lifting James to his shoulders and walking toward the coasting hill.

As James went whizzing downhill, he thought that this was the best winter he had ever had…

A/N: okay, just to clarify things, this is the year that James is four, the chapter before he was five. This isn't going to be in any particular order, and I need another idea to continue it… review?

Serindraxx


	3. Snowmen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

James was rolling a snowball, wanting to make it into the best snowman he could.

Albus, his younger brother, came outside wearing his full snowsuit, wanting to help.

James started to shake his head, but seeing the look in Albus's face, which told him if he refused, Albus would go to their mum, agreed.

"'Kay, Al, you have to go inside and ask mum for a scarf or something to wrap around the snow," he bossed Albus, who happily complied, wanting to please his brother.

James sighed, wondering how he had ever agreed to do this. When Albus came back out, a scarf weaving behind him, James was still rolling the first snowball around, making sure to pack the snow down.

When the ball was the size James wanted it, he left it in the middle of the lawn, and started rolling a smaller one to go on top.

His eyes started to smart from the wind, and he quickly lifted the smaller snowball onto the bigger one.

The snowman looked lopsided, but James was proud of his first attempt on his own. Albus handed him the scarf, which was then wrapped around the snowman's neck.

"Hey, Al, go get dad's big hat," James said, stepping back to admire his handy work.

"Is missing somefink," Al said, taking his thumb out of his mouth when the hat was placed on Mr. Snowman's head.

James nodded thoughtfully, running his eyes over the snowman's head. Suddenly he snapped his fingers. "It's missing eyes," he said, running toward the big pile of left over squirrel food.

The eyes were placed on the head, and James whooped, quickly running inside. "Mum," he hollered, "I want you to see something!"

Ginny came downstairs, still in her dressing gown, to see her oldest jumping up and down impatiently; he pointed toward the big window in the living room.

Ginny glanced out, smiling as she saw the 'Dad' snowman, wearing Harry's hat.

"I love it, James. I love it!"

A/N: okay, this was taking a while to write out, but it came from the brilliant mind of HermioneWeasleyFan, who told me what her idea was for this chapter. I hope you all had a good New Year.

Serindraxx


End file.
